GIR
GIR (alternatively just Gir) is a highly sophisticated AI/kindergarten-aged child. Personality and Traits GIR is enthusiastic, excitable, and chaotic. He is inexplicably capable of making friends with practically everybody he's ever met. He also has the capacity to be very nervous and insecure, and is great at annoying people on purpose. He's very affectionate; he likes spending time with other people, and doesn't like being by himself. Though a child himself, GIR has an immense fondness for and caring nature towards babies of any and all species, but especially Irken and Noying smeets. Origins and Abilities GIR has a complex personality and sense of self far beyond the capacity of a regular SIR unit. The source of GIR's apparently incomprehensible sentience was a mystery for some time. However, in the Under My Skin arc, it was discovered that GIR is actually a part of the Control Brains' personality that fragmented when Mem tried to assassinate the Brains by blowing them up with froyo bots. The data in GIR's robot body included a corrupted memory of this event. As a Control Brain fragment, GIR has some interesting abilities. He was able to remotely put Purple's PAK in stasis (though this was unintentional, and occurred as a fear response). He is apparently able to send sensory input (like audio) directly to other Irkens' PAKs, but has exclusively used this to make them hear fart noises and a song called "All Star My Smash Mouth". GIR is capable of altering his own emotions and thoughts, and has formed an unhealthy habit of doing so since, uhh, sometime in November I think, I'll fix that sentence later. After the end of The Nightmare, GIR found himself unable to cope with Raz's betrayal of his family; instead of just altering his negative feelings about this, he started deleting them entirely. Unfortunately, doing so on a near-constant basis quickly began causing it to happen unintentionally. Girken During Lifetime Achievement Award, the Control Brains created a new Irken body for GIR since his robot body was breaking down; this body is casually referred to as "Girken", both by the RP mods and also by some characters in-RP. Girken's PAK now houses GIR's memory and personality data. He's a regular (very short) Irken for the most part, save for a few distinguishing facts: *Girken has robotic legs--added per GIR's request--that allow him to stretch to about twice his base height. *Both his antennae are fully functional, but he usually keeps one flattened against his head, which can make him appear (from certain angles) as if he only has one. He's just comfier that way. *According to the Control Brains, Girken's projected lifespan is only 400 years, which is around half the average Irken lifespan. This is because, since he had to be created much more quickly than a regular Irken, Girken's growth process was artificially accelerated. GIR has stated 400 years is more years than he knows what do do with anyway (and regardless, he can just get a new one at any point). Though GIR's consciousness now resides permanently in Girken, he can also use his original robot body again since it was fixed by the Brains. He is capable of going back and forth between his Irken and robot bodies at will (while one body is awake, the other will be unconscious). GIR also possesses a holo-disguise, given to him by Mem, that has both Mem's old disguise programmed onto it and a human disguise that GIR programmed for it himself. He's very proud of his disguise, which, according to him, is supposed to match Zim's human disguise, but also has partially purple hair because of Gaz, who is cool. Relationships and Family Zim Due to his SIR unit programming, GIR technically still perceives Zim as his master; however, GIR has stated he would rather think of him as family. He sees Zim as his older brother and thinks very highly of him. Gaz Gaz is GIR's (adoptive) older sister, and his role model for basically everything. He deeply admires and respects Gaz, and out of all his family members she's the one he's argued with the least, by far. Dib GIR views Dib as his older brother. He likes Dib, enjoys spending time with him, and thinks he's funny. However, their relationship has been pretty fraught, beginning with the Be More Chill arc, wherein Dib hacked GIR's iPod to be able to communicate with Raz--which GIR perceived as a major breach of privacy and trust. Since then, they've had a lot of beef about a lot of things. The Control Brains Since they're based on the same code, GIR sees the Brains as a parental figure and, simultaneously, as a sibling. Prior to Under My Skin, GIR has felt a lot of ways about the Brains, including but not limited to: *being very afraid of them after getting shot by them in his own house; *despising them with a furious passion after initially befriending Raz; *rapidly growing to like them after arriving on Irk; *hating them again after witnessing the destruction of the Noying enclave; and *perceiving them as a figure of authority/safety after the husk attack in the Core. GIR has remarked several times on how strange it is that he and the Brains are "related" since they seem very different in terms of personality and maturity level. However, they're actually strikingly similar in many ways, such as their shared passion for YTPs and their mutual inability to be subtle about anything ever. Professor Membrane Since GIR's existence as a person originated from the Control Brains' traumatic memory of Membrane attempting to murder them, GIR's feelings about him are complicated. Prior to regaining said memory, GIR tentatively perceived Mem as something resembling a father figure and, overall, felt positively about him. Membrane has repaired various damages to GIR's robot body several times, and, as Mage, repeatedly referred to himself as GIR's father (confusing and infuriating GIR, who had ''literally just ''re-experienced the aforementioned murder-memory). During Under My Skin, GIR was noticeably afraid of and resentful towards Membrane. While all of them were effectively trapped in Zim's base during Jailbreak, GIR's behavior finally led the Brains (as Brian) to tell Mem about the whole Control Brain fragment thing. This conversation left Mem so conflicted and upset that he hid in a cabinet to cry and listen to ABBA for several hours. However, GIR later initiated another conversation with Mem wherein GIR explained his relation to the Brains in more depth, Mem clarified that he does not hate GIR, and the two of them had a slightly awkward hug. Trivia * GIR has stated he wishes Hatsune Miku could be his girlfriend. * GIR's favorite movie is Intestines of War. His second favorite movie is The Lego Movie. * The G stands for gurt. Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Robots and robot-aligned characters Category:Irkens